


Nighttime Sentimentality

by Thejordanandhervices



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, I Had To, barely more than a drabble, look - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21827812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thejordanandhervices/pseuds/Thejordanandhervices
Summary: Seven himself said that sometimes when it’s dark you start feeling sentimental. You might say something you wouldn’t say in the daytime. Perhaps it was wrong of me to take advantage of his sentimentality and the fact that I knew the nighttime made him vulnerable. But I was tired of watching him wind himself tighter and tighter. Too much further and he would have disappeared altogether. In truth, he might still, but I wouldn’t let him do so without a fight. If he did disappear later, I was going to make sure he remembered me. He said he’d forget. That the memories he’s made with me and the RFA are meaningless to him. While I never believed that that was any more than someone scared and sad lashing out, I wanted to make sure he couldn't.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Nighttime Sentimentality

Despite the real and imminent danger, I couldn’t get myself to feel afraid at this moment. I’d spent days confused but hopeful and faithful in the idea that my situation was for the best. That it was me that was dragged into the RFA, into this apartment for a reason, and that I could do some real good. My life to this point hadn’t been anything special. I hadn’t been someone who did anything good for anyone else. But the “hacker” gave me that chance and in a weird way, I’ll always be grateful, though I know that’s not what he was aiming for. 

My thoughts wandered to the man in my arms, his face tucked firmly in the crook of my neck. I pulled my fingers through his soft red waves, confident that he wouldn’t wake. He hadn’t slept well or at all in the past few days and was dead to the world. I thanked God that I could give him that at least. I could use this body to give comfort to the one I loved, even if I couldn’t shield him from his past or the repercussions he was facing now. 

Seven, I would have to get used to his real name, Saeyoung, but for now he was still Seven, clung to me in his sleep. One arm wrapped around my middle, the other clenched restlessly at my backside. I chuckled; his body was honest about how he felt in a way that his waking mind wasn’t.

The desires of the flesh weren’t easy to deny, though, as Seven found out tonight. The stress of the last few days coupled with the recent trauma had made him weak to his own desires. He could no longer keep me at arm’s length. Especially since I was actively seducing him. I had to be careful, though. If I had come on too strong and he realized what I was doing, he would have pushed me away. So I was careful.

It started early. I wore a V-neck shirt that I knew was modest enough but showed my cleavage to the best advantage. I paired the top with black leggings that hugged my legs like a second skin. I proceeded to spend the rest of the day in the periphery of his vision, tantalizing but unobtainable. Or so it would seem. 

I brought him tea, leaning just so that my shirt would gape and he could see the curve of my breast. I cleaned up around him (he really was hopelessly messy), bending over at the waste in the right spot for him to see the reflection of my ass in the monitor. It took time to work, but I had no doubt he noticed every move, even the more subtle ones. He had been hyperaware of my presence since he barged through the door and we first met face-to-face and I knew it, because I was just as aware of him. He was smart, so I had to be very careful. Luckily, I was smart too, and I knew he saw me as an innocent, which was my trump card. I would win as long as he didn’t know I was playing the game.

It all came to a head after dinner. I’d forced him to eat with me, refusing to eat at all unless he did. He grumbled but complied. I could tell he was watching me keenly throughout the meal, so I put on a little bit of a show. I licked soy sauce off my finger with a little too much gusto and closed my eyes as I ate the sushi. He knew it was my favorite meal, or I wouldn’t have gotten away with that one. 

My final move of the meal was to drop a bit of rice down my shirt. To remove it I stood up and lifted the bottom edge of my shirt until it fell out, exposing my navel. “Geeze, I hate it when I do that!” I said with a huff, crouching down to pick up the sticky glob of rice off the floor. He was facing me at the table and had a perfect shot of me crouching at his feet. I looked up at him from that position and smiled brightly. “I can be such a mess!”

He gulped, eyes narrowing. I couldn’t tell in that moment if he was suspicious or turned on. Perhaps both.

“Thanks for the meal, I’m going to take a shower.” I said.

He grunted but didn’t answer. This was it. My last move. If this didn’t work then I had wasted a day, but if it did, I could hit two birds with one stone. Or maybe three. 

I took my time showering, bathing thoroughly. He already had a hard time saying no to me. I would make it impossible. I dried my hair and wrapped a towel around me. Time for the final move. I screamed.

I heard him drop something and come racing down the hallway. When he burst through the door, I was perched on the counter, hair falling into my face, legs almost fully exposed. 

“Oh God, Seven! I’m sorry!” I jumped off the counter and ran to him. I grabbed his arm with one hand and looked up through my lashes. “I didn’t mean to scare you, but I thought I saw someone. It was just a shadow, but it scared me.” I said, leaning my head against his chest.

My keyword struck him; I could feel him jolt in shock. I understood that, I had been putting on a very brave face this whole time. In truth I had been pretty nervous alone, but since Seven showed up I hadn’t been afraid. I also didn’t want him thinking that I couldn’t handle being with him.

But at this moment, I had made a calculated move. I needed him to see that while I am a capable adult, I am also just a girl, who can be afraid of the dark too. The major risk of this plan is his self-deprecating nature. I can’t let him start blaming himself for my fear. He’ll start spiraling and I’ll lose him. 

So, I looked up at him, his arms had wrapped around me, but he was still looking down at me with shock. Good, his instinct is telling him to bring me close. Before he could twist this into something that was his fault, I smiled at him and said. “Thank you for always coming to my rescue.” I reached up and held his face in my hands, letting the towel drop. And I kissed him.

I could feel the exact moment that he lost the game. Perhaps he knew I was playing all along, perhaps not, but at that moment, he conceded. If only for tonight. Seven himself said that sometimes when it’s dark you start feeling sentimental. You might say something you wouldn’t say in the daytime. Perhaps it was wrong of me to take advantage of his sentimentality and the fact that I knew the nighttime made him vulnerable. But I was tired of watching him wind himself tighter and tighter. Too much further and he would have disappeared altogether. In truth, he might still, but I wouldn’t let him do so without a fight. If he did disappear later, I was going to make sure he remembered me. He said he’d forget. That the memories he’s made with me and the RFA are meaningless to him. While I never believed that that was any more than someone scared and sad lashing out, I want to make sure he couldn’t.

His capitulation was a sigh against my mouth. And then his arms tightened around me and his fingers dug into my naked flesh. His hot mouth sought mine with desperation. The anguish in his eyes forgotten, if only for a moment. 

I spared a second to thank Zen in my mind. If he hadn’t warned me against this in the chat, I might not have thought to do it.

And then my attention was brought back to Seven and his hands. He had grabbed my breasts roughly and was massaging them reverently, a tremble in his fingers. He ripped his mouth from mine and looked at me for a moment. He was looking for permission to disappear into me. I nodded in encouragement. If I could be the person to sooth his fears, I would do anything. 

The second passed and his lips were on my neck, sucking and biting the delicate flesh. He grabbed my upper arms and roughly dragged me closer. He had been so gentle with me the past few days, despite his harsh words that his rough handling of me now almost sent me over the edge. I moaned as he tasted the skin of my throat and he stiffened. 

His slight figure belied his true strength, which I experienced as he bent forward and scooped me up into his arms. I squeaked and threw my arms around his neck. His face was hard as he marched toward the bedroom. The door hit the wall as we entered and before it had even bounced back, he had thrown me on the bed and had pounced.

His glasses slid down his nose as he stared down at me. I reached up and slipped them off, folding them and setting them gently on the side table. His face didn’t change, but his golden eyes melted and there was no more stopping. He pushed me into the sheets with his full weight and his hands skimmed my sides as he tasted my mouth. I worked in between us to catch the hem of his shirt. His jacket was already gone, though I don’t remember when that happened.

He sat up so suddenly I gasped. He was straddling my hips and whipped his shirt off so quickly, his silver cross dropped back down to his chest with a slap and he was back on me. The feel of his skin against mine and me panting, the cool metal of the cross soothing my burning skin. 

He kissed his way down my neck until he was at my chest. He looked me in the eye as he drew a nipple into his mouth and pressed it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue. I nearly screamed and bucked my hips up against him. Without missing a beat, his hand slipped between us and skimmed though my folds. I shuddered and grabbed his face, drawing him back up to me so I could breath him in. 

He complied but continued to touch me, one had roughly clutching my side, the other gently slipping into me. I almost sobbed at the sensation and felt him smile against my lips. Ah, his smile. Had I ever seen it? I tried to look, but he slipped a second finger in and my eyes slipped shut in ecstasy of their own accord. 

He pulled away for a moment and I cried out, sitting bolt upright. 

“Shhh,” he said, and I saw his smile for the first time with my own eyes. He unzipped his pants and shucked them off in a moment and was back on top of me. He pushed his knees between my legs as he crawled back up the bed and settled his weight on top of me, pressing them apart. His cock sat heavily on my abdomen and I sighed at the feeling. I reached between us, wrapping my fingers around his length and squeezed lightly. He hissed but allowed me to explore. I opened my eyes then and saw the liquid gold of his exploring my face. He pressed his forehead against mine and drew my hand away from him, pinning it above my head. 

With a searing kiss he lined up against me and began to push his way in. It was tight, but I was ready for him and it only took a moment before his hips reached mine. Tears slipped down my cheeks, but he didn’t say anything, just kissed my cheeks until they were gone. And then he was moving. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back down into me and I bit my lip to keep from screaming. I tasted blood. 

The last thing I needed from him at that moment was gentle, and he complied, setting a breathtaking pace until he pushed me over the edge into oblivion. He kept going, drawing out my orgasm before I felt him stiffen above me, heat flooding my insides. He collapsed on top of me without pulling out and was fast asleep before our heartbeats had even slowed. 

I smiled and tugged the discarded blankets around his shoulders. He laid full across me, but I could bear the weight. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and held on tight. The edge of his cross necklace dug into my stomach and the feeling of his seed slip out of me around his softened length reminded me that I planned for everything, but protection. I sighed but didn’t move. It could wait, we would deal with it in the morning. 

I drew my hand up and down the slick flesh of his back, feeling the muscles relax against me. He had been so stressed. I hoped that after this, this closeness, he would feel like he could rely on me more, emotionally. I wasn’t dumb enough to think that I could protect him physically. He was a fully trained agent and much stronger that I, if the corded muscles in his arms had anything to say, but he had been through so much in his short life and I knew then that I wouldn’t allow him to disappear from me, that I would do what it took to stay by his side. He could say what he wanted but I was going to be there for him for the rest of his life. Someone had to be. Right?


End file.
